One Afternoon
by tvnut014
Summary: One Saturday afternoon Booth asks Brennan a very important question which puts a hitch in their relationship. Takes place... well, I'm not totally sure when. When they are finally together. Hopefully this will be a multi-chapter fic!
1. Chapter 1

**_

* * *

_**

I'm baaaaaccckkk!! I'm not totally sure if this is a good thing but I have brought an offering of a story. Of B&B of course. How could it be anything but.

**_Anyway I am back from my two week trip in Europe with my class of seeing churches and fortresses and churches. Did I mention the fortresses? Actually they weren't all that bad. I did like them It was just after seeing the tenth one I got bored. :) The shopping was amazing though!! I am surprised I didn't go broke! lol _**

**_I promised you a story didn't I? This one I had started before I left. I have edited it since then and have added a second chapter to it that still needs to be edited. So, here it is... What if Booth asked Brennan to marry her? Of course many others have done this before me. But I haven't yet! lol _**

**_Disclaimer: Sigh, again not mine. Although, if it was mine. I definitely wouldn't show SIX episodes in TWO WEEKS!!!! I mean seriously the two weeks I am off of the continent and they decide to show SIX!!! Ah well I will just watch them online. This time I will actually be able to watch them on GLOBAL as they finally have a website that will allow me to watch them!! FOX won't let me because I am Canadian._**

**_So sorry about the rant and the delay here's the story!!_**

* * *

"Bones, marry me."

It was a nice Saturday afternoon and the sun was shining through the living room of Brennan's apartment. They were sitting on her couch. He noticed how the sun picked out the red highlights in her hair and the question- more like statement- had popped out.

She had been laughing at something he had said. He wasn't even quite sure what that was anymore. He was too absorbed in watching the beautiful smile drop off of her face.

"What?" She didn't look angry. Just slightly confused.

He cursed silently. He should have phrased it differently. He knew better than to just dump the question on her. He should have lead up to it in their conversation. It was just that… she had never looked as beautiful as she had in that moment. She always looked beautiful.

"I mean, what if we were to get married? You know, in holy matrimony, with a priest, a chapel, and a couple of rings. How about it?"

There was a pause.

"Booth, you know I'm an atheist."

"Look, it wouldn't have to be in a chapel. It could be at city hall for all I care. I'm just wondering what your thoughts on the idea of us getting married."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Booth you already know my viewpoints on matrimony. Besides you know from the domestic cases that we've worked on that marriages are often messy and tangled. Also fifty percent of marriages end in divorce."

He already knew this fact. He had been waiting for her to say it.

* * *

They sat together in silence.

She was looking at him. He was looking at his hands in his lap.

Avoiding meeting her eyes.

She wished that she hadn't said that. She wished she hadn't said that stupid fact about marriages ending. She knew that he wanted to get married. The fact that he wanted to marry her had surprised her. So she had got defensive and words just came spewing out. She couldn't stop them. She wished they could go back to the times before he had asked her. She just didn't want to get married.

He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

She had opened her mouth to say something, she wasn't sure what, when he broke the silence.

"What if it doesn't have to end?"

"What?"

"What if our marriage doesn't end and we spend the rest of our lives together?"

She was stunned. She hadn't thought of it that way before. Whenever the thought crossed her mind she _always_ saw it ending. Not that she wanted it to end mind you, but she just couldn't help it. She didn't want to be hurt by that pain of someone leaving her. Again.

But then again, it was Booth. He didn't leave her. Even when she 'frustrated the hell out of him' as she had been told many times.

She realized that she hadn't answered his question. He was still looking at her for a response. She wanted to tell him something. She just wasn't sure what it was.

"Look, you don't have to say anything right now. Just think about it. Maybe twice considering that genius brain of yours." He gave her a crooked grin. "Just call me when you know."

He got up from the couch they had been sitting on. He leaned down, took her hands and kissed her.

"I hope that doesn't influence your decision."

He mind was still processing his previous questions, so all he got was an automatic response.

"Oh no, it won't. I am very good at-"

"-compartmentalizing. I know." He gave her one last smile. One that didn't quite reach his eyes.

In his eyes she saw doubt and worry. And something else. She knew she had seen it before. She just couldn't identify it at the moment.

As the apartment door shut behind him, she wondered what he saw in her eyes.

She realized that she was holding something in her hands. He had left it there when he had kissed her.

It was a ring.

_**

* * *

**_

**_Because of my huge delay at the beginning I won't even ask you to review!!! How's THAT for a deal huh? Although if you take it a certain way I could be saying "I___ ask you to review." Sure that's improper grammar but I am still asking you in a way to review. Even though I said I wouldn't. _**

**_If you can make sense of this whole mess then you should review!!! :D Or just tell me that you couldn't through the review button... _**

**_Just so you know I'm not high (although it sounds like it I'm not) I am just really, REALLY hyper. And excited for those reviews!! _**

**_AND for being back in Canada!!! WWWWOOOOOOO!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter to this story. I'm not totally sure if I am going to continue with this story. I'd like to, but I think I am going to try and go with other stories. Writer's block, you know? So hopefully there will be more on this story in the future. Enjoy! :)**

**I was so tired last night that I need to add in a few things...**

**Like a disclaimer: Not mine...(*bursts out into tears*)**

**And I also need to add in a few lines so it makes sense. It won't change the story line though. Again, Enjoy! :D**

* * *

He was pacing his living room floor relentlessly.

He hadn't seen her in two days.

Well, 34 hours and 3 minutes to be exact. Not that he was counting or anything.

They hadn't had a case since he had proposed and he had been thinking of her every single minute.

He slumped down on his couch and buried his face in his hands.

Hell, was there ever a time he wasn't thinking of her?

Of what she might be doing that very instant? Eating, sleeping, taking a shower. Whatever it might be, he kept going back to the fact that she was doing it alone.

Without him.

He didn't like that.

_Especially_ the showering and sleeping part. _And _the eating part. Hell, he might as well admit it.

He liked doing everything with her.

He just wanted to be there to see if she was safe.

If she needed him.

He sat back on the couch.

"C'mon Booth," he chided himself. "You know she doesn't need you. She says so herself almost every single day. She can protect herself."

But he had seen the times when she needed someone.

When a criminal was firing at them and she had brought that stupid big gun of hers and had run out of ammo.

When her father had left for the second time.

When Zack turned out to be Gormogon's apprentice.

She had needed someone during those times. He was there.

He wasn't looking for recognition, he just wanted to be around to protect her.

Being completely in love with her helped a little too.

When he had first met her, he had thought about her all of the time. He just couldn't help it. She was the last thing he thought of at night and the first thing he thought of in the morning.

Four years later it wasn't all that different. Although now he knew that he was in love with her. Which scared him a little.

With Rebecca, he was just trying to do the right thing. He didn't want her to go through raising a child alone. But now, he actually wanted to marry for love.

He loved everything about his Bones. The color of her hair, the shape of her smile, and her lips. He remembered the times when he only dreamt of tasting them. He wouldn't want to lose that… privilege.

He half smiled.

Would he be considered to be 'entitled' for having that privilege?

He was in love with her. He knew that.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Did he make the right choice in asking her to marry him?

To him that was the next logical step. You love someone and want to spend the rest of your life with them, you marry them.

Would she see it like that?

Or would she see it like being trapped in a cage? Or being tied down?

He needed to know what she thought.

If she said yes, he would be the happiest guy in the world. He would have everything.

If she said no, well… he wasn't quite sure what he'd do.

He'd still want to work with her of course. They were the best team the FBI had. He couldn't ruin that.

He'd still want to be around her.

But he didn't think he could propose again.

Not like Hodgins and Angela.

They were different.

They didn't work out.

He knew that if she gave them a chance, he would make it work.

She thought things out thoroughly and efficiently. He knew that she couldn't be rushed.

He was okay with that.

He was once a sniper. He was used to waiting.

It didn't have to mean that he wasn't anxious about her answer.

He sighed.

She would call when she was ready.

* * *

**You know the drill. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated. Never forget that. And I know you should never encourage an addict but that's what I am. An addict. To reviews. _Please feed my craving!! For reviews!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I already know they aren't mine!! Stop rubbing it in!!**

**This chap is from Angela's pov... as you can tell from the first sentence...**

* * *

Angela Montenegro was in the middle of a fantastic dream- it definitely was _fantastic_, as it involved two Mediterranean pool boys, both in their twenties and Speedos- when she was abruptly woken by the sound of the phone ringing.

She sat up in bed with remains of last night's make-up, and traces of a smile leftover from the dream.

The phone rang again.

She groaned and forced her eyes open.

Who was calling so early- she glanced at the clock on her bedside stand- at two o'clock in the afternoon?

Suddenly, a headache, the mother of all headaches, hit her. She _really_ shouldn't have drunk that much last night.

She picked the phone up off of the table and blearily looked at the screen for caller ID.

It was Bren.

Her mind snapped to attention. It _had_ to have been important. Brennan didn't call her. _She_ was the one who had to call Brennan to make sure she got out of the apartment once in a while.

Lately, she didn't have to worry about that. She knew that Booth was over there almost 24/7. The only time he _wasn't_ there was when he went to pick up Parker or had a case. Even then Brennan was usually with him.

_And_ Angela knew that she wasn't late for work. She had made sure yesterday when she left work, before going to the party, that she was going to be 'sick' the next day. No matter what came up, she would have today to recover. Hodgins had promised he would say she was 'sick' to anyone who asked.

So what was Brennan calling about?

She pressed talk.

"Hey sweetie, what's the problem?"

"How did you know I had a problem?"

"Bren, you don't call me, I call you. Anyway, that's not important right now. What's up?"

"It's Booth."

Alarms started going off in Angela's head.

"Is everything alright?" If Booth had hurt her in any way, she'd… well, she'd probably have to talk to her father for advice on revenge…

"He proposed."

Inside, Angela squealed. Yes! Finally he asked her! She was _so_ going to be collecting money off of the, well, the practically nation-wide bet when she got back to the Jeffersonian the next day.

Wait… Brennan didn't sound very happy about the whole situation.

It had to be due to her whole anti-marriage issues. Not that those were bad, mind you. They definitely helped prevented herself from getting married when she was drunk at one time or another.

First things were first… she needed to sort out Brennan's issues. There was a reason she had called so she had better get down to it and stop letting her thoughts drift to other things. Just because she was hung over didn't mean that she got to put Brennan on the backburner.

"So what did you say to him?" Angela said after what seemed to be an eternity.

"I-I haven't given him an answer as yet."

There was silence over the line.

"I… I don't know what to do Ange. You and Booth are much better at these situations than I am. Since Booth proposed to me, I can't exactly ask him. So that's why I am asking you. What should I do? What should I say?"

Hearing her friend in that much distress just about broke Angela's heart.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I can't answer those questions for you. If I did I would be controlling your life… and I know how much you hate that."

There was a small laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Besides if I could make your decisions for you, in this situation, I could either be forcing you into a marriage possibly ending in a messy divorce and ruining a damn good crime solving team, or keeping you from the happiest life you could ever have."

There was a pause.

"You're right. It's my life; I should make my own decisions. Thanks anyway, Ange. I… I'll think of something."

"I know you will make whatever decision is right for you. I believe in you, sweetie. And Bren?"

"Yes?"

Angela hesitated.

"Remember that this is _Booth_ you're thinking about marrying. He's not like anyone else we know. Especially not like anyone else _I_ would know."

There was a slight pause then, "Thanks Angela."

"I wish I could give you more to go on."

"I've given you less to work on with skull reconstruction. I believe this is only fair."

Angela opened her mouth to tell her that these were two entirely different situations but she knew that her friend was already thinking of the answer she was going to give Booth.

"One more thing before I completely lose you Bren."

"Yes?"

"No matter what you decide, I am so happy for you sweetie."

"Thanks, Ange." Angela heard confusion in her friend's voice before hearing the sound of the dial tone.

Angela sat on her bed worried. She hoped she had given her best friend the words she needed to make her decision. Hopefully she would say yes. Not only would this make both Brennan and Booth insanely happy like she knew it would. Even if Brennan didn't know this, she did.

She would also be able to collect on her bet.

* * *

**You know what to do... make me the happiest person on the planet by pressing the button.**

**It's kinda sad I know... so do it anyway!!**


End file.
